


In Which the Avengers Avenge Hogwarts

by BriaLlama (orphan_account)



Series: Avengers at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012), some batman
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, and genderswapped too, au avengers/hp, idea i had from way back when, so much fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BriaLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy who lived is not a boy who lived -- but a girl! Genderswapped Avengers do their 7 years at Hogwarts, fighting you-know-who and competing for the house cup! Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the gang will make guest appearances as normal students throughout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which the Avengers Avenge Hogwarts

Stacey Rogers knew that she was different. She had always known that she was different. Every day she was made aware that she didn't fit in, that she probably never would. And it wasn't just the fact that she was an orphan, it wasn't even that she was a simple, scrawny girl from Brooklyn adopted into a wealthy English family.

No, there was something more, something Stacey hadn't quite figured out. And she wouldn't be able to if her brother didn't stop making so much blasted noise.

"Bruce! What in heaven's name are you doing in there?" Stacey got up from the list she was making at the kitchen table tot he den where she found, "Disaster. This is a complete disaster." She sighed. Bruce was two years older than she was, but he'd always acted like the younger sibling. "What happened in here?"

Bruce grinned up at her, oblivious to the fantastic mess he had created, and held up a small device for her to see. "Science!" he beamed. He clicked a button and a bat shaped disk flew out and hit Stacey on the chin.

"Ow!" she yelped, bending down to pick it up. After examining it for a moment she sighed again.

"Don't sigh so much, sis. It makes you seem like a snobby 15 year old instead of the 10 you are," Bruce told her. Stacey sighed once more, just to irritate him.

"And your dumb obsession with bats makes YOU seem five!" she stuck her tongue out at Bruce. "Besides, I'm almost eleven!" She puffed out her chest proudly.

"Nah, yo're the five year old!" Bruce stood p and began to chase Stacey, sending both into fits of giggles.

Stacey darted down one of the hallways, Bruce on her heels. He tackled her, tickling mercilessly, her giggles echoing through the big, empty mansion. He paused for a moment, a mischievous grin on his face. "You done yet?" he asked, laughing.

Stacey tried to catch her breath. "I can do this all day." she panted. Bruce began to tickle her again, and she shrieked with laughter.

"Master Wayne," a cultured voice said from nearby. "I do believe you have a mess to clean up." The children immediately halted their fun to look at their butler.

"Yes, Alfred." Bruce said, a groan not quite reaching his lips but plenty evident in his eyes. Alfred smiled a thin, but warm, smile as Bruce scurried off. Once he was out of sighed, Alfred produced a piece of paper from behind his back. "Stacey, what have I told you about making these lists?" he sighed sadly. On the page Stacey recognized her own messy scrawl, listing the things that made her strange, or different. She had meant nothing wrong by it; for her it was more of a list of things she needed to overcome. But Alfred knew the side effect it had on her. When Stacey was feeling depressed, she would think back on that list and not feel encouraged to overcome it, but feel inferior, flawed. It hurt.

She lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry, Alfred." she murmured. He nodded, lowering to his knees to look up at her.

"Stacey, these things, they don't make you week. You don't need to overcome them. This is who you are and you are strong inside, where it counts." He tapped her chest, his eyes twinkling. "Someday you'll see."

Stacey beamed at him, wrapping the old butler in a hug. Ever since Stacey had come to live with the Wayne family six years ago, Alfred had been the only one truly able to cheer her up, even when she didn't realize she was sad. Maybe especially then.

"Now, it's bedtime." he smiled at her, pulling away and straightening up. "Go wash up and get changed, I'll be up to check on you soon.

Stacey scurried up the stairs, knowing that she had to at least appear to be asleep if she wanted breakfast for the next week. She smiled. Alfred was sly with his punishments. He would always fix each child's favorite and wouldn't let them eat it. She thought about breakfast as she brushed her teeth and crawled into bed. She was getting snuggled into her sheets when Bruce popped into her doorway and flipped the light on.

"Goodnight, dummy!" he taunted, before running off. Stacey pushed back her covers ready to pursue him when Alfred materialized. 

"Goodnight," he said simply, flipping her light back off as he went to convince Bruce that even rebels needed to sleep.

Stacey sank back into her pillows, drifting slowly into sleep, hoping that she wouldn't be haunted by nightmares.

\----

Stacey tossed fitfully under her sheets. In her dreams she relived the worst day of her life. Of course, she didn't realize that it was a memory at all. To her, it was only the single most terrifying thing she had ever dreamed about, the dream that had always plagued her. There weren't images so much as feelings: confusion, terror, heartbreak. And screaming, so much screaming. Stacey tossed again, rolling in cold sweat and whimpering. In her dream, the screaming stopped and was replaced by cold, cruel laughter. A bright flash of green light and Stacey was being shaken awake. It was then that she realized she had been crying.

"There, there." Alfred soothed as she clung to him, shaking. "It was merely a dream, merely a dream." he rocked her back and forth until she calmed down. "Would you like to talk about it?" he asked kindly. She shook her head miserably, rubbing sleep and tears from her eyes. "Well then get dressed and wash up, and perhaps we'll have a breakfast picnic?" he offered.

"Okay." Stacey croaked, hopping off of Alfred's lap and shuffling to the washroom. When she came down to the kitchen, Alfred had packed French toast sticks and a pitcher of orange juice into a basket and was patiently waiting for her. Her offered his arm in an old fashioned manner, bringing a small smile to Stacey's face. Though she had to reach for it, she took his arm and allowed him to escort her outside to the vast grounds of the Wayne Manor.

Sitting under an oak tree, Stacey munched on her breakfast and stared thoughtfully at the grass. "How long is Bruce going to be gone, again?" she asked for the tenth time.

"Until Christmas." Alfred answered patiently. "The school is a tad too far for him to come home on the weekends." he reminded her. Stacey pouted.

"But that's too long. Why can't he go to a normal school, like me?" she wondered.

"Master Wayne wishes for his son to attend the same boarding school as he when he was a child. It's a family tradition."

"I want to go to boarding school, too." Stacey hoped she didn't sound too whiny. The look Alfred gave her told her that she did. She hid her shame in her glass of orange juice.

"You're too young to go just yet, dear. And even so, the school Bruce is attending is only for boys. We would have to send yo to the sister school, which is even further away." he informed her.

For the rest of the day, Stacey wandered around the grounds, twirling the tulip she had convinced the gardener to clip for her in her hands. She had never realized how lonely it was when Bruce was gone. He had never been gone before, not with her left behind. She wondered how it must have been for him before she was adopted. How lonely he must have been. He had left not two weeks ago to school, and out of all the years that she had been with the Wayne family, she couldn't recall a time that had been more dull.

"I'm never going to be able to make it until Christmas." she told her reflection. She was staring into the fountain in the corner of the grounds, her face watery and distorted. She threw the tulip at it sadly, wishing dearly that she had been able to accompany Bruce. He truly was a brother to her, and she missed him more than she would ever let on. To him, at least.

Stacey stared into the water for a while longer before turning away. But before she could fulling turn her back on the fountain, something caught her eye. She looked back to see a bird flying over, and looked up to see the actual thing. It was an owl, which struck her as strange. Owls, she thought, came out at night. And this owl was even stranger. It looked to be carrying something, and was flying straight to her. She backed up from the fountain and watched as the owl perched on the side, looking at her. It held an envelope in its beak, and seemed eager to give it to her. It hopped off the stone and up to her feet, dropping the letter and looking up at her.

Hesitantly, she reached down and picked it up. On one side was an old-fashioned wax seal, with an H pressed into it. Flipping it over, she noticed that it was addressed directly to her, Stacey Rogers, Wayne Manor, Second Floor Bedroom on the Far Right. Her eyes widened.

"Alfred!" she hollered, running back to the house as fast as her scrawny legs would carry her. By the time she got there, she was out of breath, and Alfred was on the steps, waiting for her. She handed the envelope to him, gasping for air. "Alfred, I've got a letter. An owl gave it to me, it was so strange!" she was excited, and could barely contain her smile.

Alfred pushed his glasses up on his face and opened the letter effortlessly. He took out the contents and slowly examined them. He seemed immensely confused. Suddenly, there was a knocking sound on the front door, and the pair rounded the corner to see an enormous man standing, looking extremely awkward and slightly nervous. Alfred motioned for Stacey to stay put, and approached the man.

Stacey was too far away to hear the conversation, but she could practically feel the disbelief radiating from her butler. After a few more moments and some butterflies later, Alfred motioned for Stacey to join the two.

"Stacey," Alfred had to clear his throat several times before continuing. "This is Hagrid, groundskeeper of Hog- I'm sorry," he looked back at the enormous man for clarification.

"Hogwarts School O' Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hagrid said proudly, beaming down at the young girl. "Yer parents attended this school, an' they were fine people indeed."

Stacey stared at Hagrid. "You knew my parents?" she marveled. "Witchcraft? Wizardry?" she had no idea what this was about. Was it a joke?

Hagrid met her gaze easily. "Yer a witch, Stacey. And a whopping good one, I'd wager. Ye'v been accepted into th' greatest wizarding school in th' world! This here letter tells yeh all about it."

Alfred handed Stacey the parchment and she read it hastily, excitement brewing into her eyes once more. "Can I go Alfred, can I go?" she was nearly jumping up and down. 

Alfred looked down at her, fondness evident on his face. She could tell that he was unsure, but he seemed to trust Hagrid. There was just something about the man that seemd trustworthy. He nodded slowly. "I don't see why not." he turned back to Hagrid. "You will look after her?" he said, and Stacey thought she could detect a slight threat in his voice. The other man nodded, placing his right hand in the air.

"I swear t'it, the girl will come to no harm. Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard there ever was, I promise she will be safe with him as headmaster." he assured the other.

"It's settled then. Stacey, you're going to Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, first chapter written and up! Super excited! Thoughts? Also, Bruce will get more into Brucey character as he grows, as will everyone else. But they're still kids right now, so I'm kind of improvising on characterization here.


End file.
